The College Years
by Cheer.Chic.45
Summary: The Gang is back and this time it's for college. Join the fun in secrets, hidden relationships and a pregnancy. There is only one question. Do all fairy tales have happy endings?
1. Intro

AN:Okay so first I want to start out by saying that this is my first Descendants Fic so please be gentle. Next I assumed that Ben would be 18 when he became king so that would put all of the Kids in the movie in their senior year of High School. My story is going to take place when Mal, Ben, Carlos, Jay, Evie, etc. are in their freshman year of college.

The Following Pairing's Will take place in my story.

Mal and Ben

Jay and Audrey (Secret Couple)

Evie and Doug

Carlos and Jane (Secret Couple)

Melody (Ariel and Eric's daughter) and Chad

Note: Secret Couple means that nobody knows that they are together

The Different colleges that the Kids have chosen

Auradon University- Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug

Andalasia Academy- Melody, Chad, Audrey

Olympus Heights- Jay, Carlos, Jane

Note: Andalasia may or may not be part of the kingdoms that were united by King Beast, but I decided to include it in my story

If you have any questions about my story then please don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review.

* * *

(Three Months After the Coronation)

Mal's POV

"Ben stop," I laughed as he tickled me. We were currently in his room in the castle watching a movie. It took a lot of persuading to get me to be able to go into his room without supervision. Fairy Godmother was against it completely, but Belle finally agreed. After what we had been through in the last couple of months she thought we deserved some time to ourselves.

"We graduate from Auradon Prep tomorrow," he whispered as our movie was totally forgotten and we were just laying on his bed talking.

"I can't believe it. I never thought I would ever graduate. Back on the Island school wasn't really a priority for us." Ben's fingers played with my hair as we talked. He always told me that he loved that my hair was purple.

"Well believe it because you did it Mal, you beat all the odds," he told me and all I could do was smile.

"Well your highness, since I beat all of the odds do I get a prize?" I asked and he just smiled and brought his lips to mine. As soon as our lips were millimeters apart we heard a knock on the door and I pulled away before we even could kiss. Ben just groaned and went to get up and open the door to see who was on the other side of it.

"Fairy Godmother wants Mal back at her dorm now sir," A blond haired servant said and I got off of the bed and went to leave the room when Ben shut the door on the servant and came strolling over to me.

"Did you think that I was going to let you leave without your prize?" I laughed and he brought his lips to mine for a kiss. His tongue slid across my lips and I moaned letting his tongue gain access to my mouth.

I finally broke apart from the kiss and we were both breathless.

"As much as I would love to continue this I think I really should go." I said and he sighed as walked me to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow princess," I slapped his arm playfully as we both knew that I hated the nickname that the people of the kingdom had given me.

"Bye Benny-Boo," I replied back and he just laughed as I walked out of the Castle.

* * *

When I got back to the dorms it was just before curfew and Evie was packing up all of our stuff into boxes. We would be moving into our new dorms tomorrow where we would live for the summer. Classes would not start until August, but The Headmaster wanted us to move in ahead of time to get accustomed to college life.

"Alright I think we are almost packed up." Evie told me as i sat on my bed.

"I can't believe we are going to be room mates again!" She squealed and I just laughed at her excitement. I couldn't say that I'm not excited because I totally am. Ben is going to college despite him being our King. He had the option just to be tutored and decided against it. He has to go to Auradon University because he has to be close to the castle to still be able to run the kingdom.

Doug and Evie decided to go to Auradon University because they wanted to be close to us and because it has the best fashion design program for Evie. Doug decided that he wanted to become a chemistry teacher because that's where him and Evie bonded for the first time.

Chad and Audrey decided to go to Andalasia academy because royals were known to go there. Andalasia was the college known for being the most prim and proper. You were required to dress up and of course I hated that so for me that college was immediately off the list.

Jay, Carlos, and Jane all decided to go to Olympus Heights where Hercules was the headmaster. Jay and Carlos wanted to go there because of the amazing tourney programs that were available. Jay hoped to be a professional player so Olympus Heights was a must. Carlos hoped to be an Animal Rescue specialist and rescue animals from being Mistreated. Jane chose Olympus Heights because it was the furthest away from Auradon. It sounds Harsh, but Jane wanted freedom and a fresh start.

For me I wanted normalcy. I also wanted to stay with Ben who was the only one who truly believed in me. I also couldn't bear to leave the one guy that I actually loved. Did i just say that I loved Ben? It's not possible. I don't know what love feels like.

"Mal you there?" Evie asked me and I broke out of my trance.

"Yeah sorry I spaced. I am totally psyched for Auradon U," I told her honestly.

"Is Ben living in the dorms or at the castle?" As Evie asked this I thought back to when Ben and I talked about this on our date a couple of months ago.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mal have you thought about where you want to go to college," Ben asked me on one of our many dates that had become a traditional Saturday night for us._

 _"I don't know really. Where are you going?" I asked him as I took another strawberry from the container he had brought me._

 _"I am going to Auradon U," he told me simply._

 _"Really?"I asked excitedly. I had prepared myself that Ben wasn't going to be going to college with the rest of the gang because he was King after all._

 _"Yes. I want to continue a normal life as possible. I have to stay in Auradon though because of my duties." I couldn't control my smile because now I had a chance to stay with Ben._

 _"Alright then I am going to stay in Auradon too! And before you try to change my mind, which you aren't going to be able to do, I am doing this for us because i am not going to lose the one person who ever loved me." He just nodded and then brought his face to mine. That's when we shared our first kiss._

"He is going to live at the dorms with us. He will live at the castle during the weekend though." She nodded and we turned out the lights.

* * *

AN: So this is the Intro to my new story! I hope that you all like it. Please give feedback and Review!

~Cheerchic45


	2. Graduation

AN: Thank you to all of the people who read the Intro, followed and Reviewed this story. I have never had that kind of response to any of my stories and it makes me want to thank all of you. I realized after watching Descendants for the 5th time that Ben was actually 16 when he was crowned King, but for the purpose of this story he was 18. also I am going to apologize in advance because I am going on Vacation and the earliest you will get an update is Wednesday or thursday of next week.

* * *

Mal's POV

I awoke on my final day at Auradon Prep and for the first time I was actually happy. I had the guy, my mother was gone and I was free from her controlling demanding self, and I had great friends that were behind me no matter what. I was just scared that in one second I could lose it all.

"Good Morning Mal," Evie chirped from her mirror where she was getting ready for graduation.

"Morning E,"I stated and rubbed my sleep ridden eyes.

"Ben sent flowers for you," she told me and I looked at my bedside table to see red roses there. It was so cliche but something Ben would do to make me happy.

"Of course he did," I replied rolling my eyes as I went over to read the card that he attached.

 _Can't wait to see you later. Don't worry about the future baby we have today_

 _~Ben_

"Mal can I pretty please do your hair and make-up just for today?" Evie begged and I sighed and let her sit me down and start primping.

* * *

Ben's POV

The guys and I were all hanging out in Carlos's and Jay's "Bachelor Pad' as they liked to call it.

"So Ben, Are you treatin' Mal right because if you aren't we will have to kick your ass,"Jay told me as we sat playing video games.

"I am trust me," I responded as Carlos won again.

"Dude you have to be cheating," Jay complained as my phone dinged indicating a new message.

 _Mal: Thanks for the flowers handsome. Can't wait to see you later ;)_

 _Ben: U r so welcome gorgeous. Maybe you want another "prize" later?_

 _Mal: Well if you behave during graduation maybe I will give you a little prize_

 _Ben: Can't wait for my prize princess_

I laughed at my last text as the guys just shot me weird looks. i loved calling her princess and getting her all riled up. She looked so hot when she was mad.

"Um Guys its 12 aren't we supposed to be at the school already?" Carlos asked and we all looked at each other and ran out the door.

* * *

Once we got to the main entrance where all the students were supposed to meet I saw my parents there.

"Mom I'm sorry I was hanging with the guys and we lost track of time." I tried to explain and my mother just shook her head.

"It's not that Ben. Mal left in tears because she thought you abandoned her,"My Mom told me and I took off towards the one place that I knew Mal would be.

As I navigated through the school I thought about Mal's special spot where when ever she was upset or angry she would go. It was a little room under a set of stairs that led to the dorms. Mal and I found it one night when she snuck into my room and we didn't get her back to her dorms in time. We heard someone coming and we hid in this little room that was actually quite spacious. I opened the little door and saw her sitting there with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Baby what's wrong? Talk to me," I said to her as I wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my chest. After a couple moments passed she finally spoke.

"I thought you left Ben." she told me and I just sighed. It was really hard for us in the beginning our our relationship because Mal had serious trust issues and didn't believe that someone could actually love her.

"I thought we talked about this? I am not going to leave you Mal I love you," she just nodded slowly and then shook her head again.

"But that's the thing Ben. I am happy for once and when ever I am happy something bad normally follows. And last night I realized that I do love you and I am scared that something bad is going to happen and," Then I slienced her by kissing her. It was music to my ears to hear that Mal loved me too.

"Mal I promise you that I will never leave you," then she nodded her head and we climbed out of th litte room and headed back to where all of the students were hand in hand.

* * *

Jay's POV

As soon as we arrived at the school I saw Audrey staring at me and she looked pissed. I motioned for her to meet me around back and she nodded and left to meet me.

"Where were you!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry we were playing video games and then the guys and I lost track of time." I tried to explain, but she wasn't having it.

"You were supposed to meet my parents Jay we were going to tell them. Now we can't because you showed up 10 minutes late!" I sighed and just grabbed her hand interlacing our fingers.

"I know and we will tell them. I promise," she sighed and nodded. Audrey and I have been dating for 2 months, but we didn't tell anyone because we wanted to make sure it was going to work out. Now that we are in a steady relationship we want to start telling people starting with her parents.

"Let's go foxy we have a graduation to catch," I said as she laughed at my use of nickname for her.

* * *

No one's POV

"I now present the graduation class of 2015," Fairy Godmother's voce rang out and all of the students moved their tassels and then proceeded to throw their caps up in the air. Everyone cheered and clapped for the newly graduated class.

High School was behind them. The Kids were free of their parents and ready to face college and they thought all of their challenges were behind them. Little did they know it was only going to get harder from here.

AN: Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading.


	3. Authors Note

I am so sorry but this is not an update. Thank you for all of the support you guys have gave me and I am really excited for the next chapter, but my vacation ran over and I will not be able to update until Monday. I hope it will be sooner but it isn't looking good.

-Cheerchic45


	4. The Challenges We Face

(Evie's POV)

I woke up to my last morning here in Mal and I's dorm only to find that Mal was gone. She better not of slept in Ben's room or else fairy godmother will be pissed. I decided to call her and see where she was.

(Mal's POV)

I awoke to my phone ringing and decided to ignore it.

"Mal, get the damn phone I'm trying to sleep,"Ben groaned from behind me. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I couldn't get up even if I wanted to, which I don't. I had an unfortunate habit of not being able to sleep, so when Ben found out he kept sneaking me up to his room and we tried different methods to try to get me to sleep. We found out that I sleep best when I am in his arms. I hated it at first because I Am a very independent person, but I soon found out that it made me feel safe when I was sleeping with him.

Most nights out little "get together's" were innocent, but one night a couple week ago we got a little carried away.

(3 weeks earlier)

"I can't believe we won Mal,"Ben exclaimed as soon as I walked through the window in his bedroom. This is how I snuck in was thought a window that has vines growing next to it.

"I'm so happy for you babe,"I told him as he came over and hugged me.

"So, since I won do I get a prize?"he asked and I nodded and brought my lips to his. The kiss started out innocent, but then Ben grabbed my ass making me moan and he took that opportunity to plunge his tongue inside my mouth. Then we started fighting for dominance and he landed on top of me on his bed.

Long story short, one innocent kiss went a hell of a lot further then we thought.

(Present)

Ben's POV

I looked over At the beauty sleeping beside me and saw that she had fell back asleep. I looked at my clock and saw that she probably needed to get back to her dorm so I decided to wake her up. I started kissing and sucking at her neck lightly and she moaned subconsciously.

I then started rubbing up and down her sides to try to wake her up. Seeing my girl naked next to me was not helping the fact that I needed to get her up and not have morning sex.

"Mal,"I whispered in her ear.

"Don't stop superstar we were just getting started,"she told me in a groggy morning voice.

I laughed and got up to put some clothes on no matter how much I didn't want to.

"Why are you getting dressed?" She groaned as she sat up in bed showing me her boobs and not even bothering to cover them up.

"Mal," I warned as she was trying to tease me and I only had so much self control.

"Ben please,"she pleaded as she stood up even more and I saw all of her naked glory.

I closed my eyes then proceeded to inhale and exhale. "Mal we need to get dressed,"I told her.

"You don't think I'm pretty anymore," she sobbed and my eyes flew open. She was actually crying. Mal never cried, like ever. Yesterday at graduation and now today? What was up with her?

I rushed over to where she was crying and I wrapped my arms around her and started to comfort her.

(Audrey's POV)

As I looked at the white plastic stick in my hand I knew I Was screwed. Jay and I hadn't even told my parents that we were together and now we have to tell them that and that they are going to be grandparents? Before we did any of that I had to call Jay.

"Hey foxy,"he said into the phone and I giggled.

"I hope you don't always answer the phone like that," I replied and he just laughed.

"Only for you baby, only for you."

I took a deep breath and then said,"Jay we need to talk."

"Aud, is everything okay?" He asked me suddenly worried.

"No it's not, or maybe it is. I don't know. Jay I'm pregnant,"I told him.

"Shit," he mumbled and then I heard the unmistakable click that meant he had hung up on me. I started to cry because I finally had a guy who finally cared for me and we had to go and screw it up by getting pregnant.

Evie's POV

When Mal finally got back to our room she had tear tracks running down her face.

"Mal what's wrong,"I asked her. Mal NEVER cried.

"I don't know what' strong with me,"she said as she sat down on the bed. We had to be out of our rooms by 12, but we still had a little bit.

"What's on the side of your neck!"I exclaimed as I saw the red and purple Mark.

She rushed over to the mirror and cursed Ben with some choice words. Then realization donned on her and she asked me to go get her some interesting items.

An: OMG I have over 3.7k reads and it is so exciting for me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, and read my story it means so much to me. I know this chapter is short, but it was introducing a couple challenges. What do you think is wrong with Mal? How will Jay take being a father? Tell me in your review!

-Cheerchic45


	5. Mal's diagnosis

AN: I am very sorry for this chapter it includes lots of tragedy. 20 Reviews! Thank you so much guys.

This chapter is Mainly Mal and Ben just as a heads up.

(Mal's POV)

When Evie came back from the local pharmacy I was scared. I'm 18; I can't raise a child! I can' the pregnant with the Kings baby. The kingdom will hate me.

"Mal are you going to call Ben before you take the test?" Evie asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No I'm not going to scare him if I don't have too." I told her and I walked into our ensuite bathroom. Man I never thought that the last time that I was going to be peeing in this bathroom would be for a pregnancy test.

After I peed on the stick I turned it over in the sink. Then I heard a knock at the door. I quickly shoved the stick into my toiletries that were packed away in a bag

"Is Mal here?" Ben's voice came from the entrance to our room.

"Yeah, I'm right here,"I came out of the bathroom and they both looked at me. Evil raised her eyebrows but I just shrugged telling her that I didn't know yet.

"My parents want to do lunch is that Ok?"he asked and I nodded my head unable to speak words at the moment.

"Baby are you Alright," I shook my head and he came rushing forwards. Evie left the room to give us privacy.

I Started crying for the second time today and Ben just held me.

"Ben do you think that I would make a good mother?"I asked softly through my tears and he looked at me bewildered.

"Where is this coming from," he questioned and I needed to hear his answer before I told him the news.

"I'm just curious. I was thinking about it and that's what got me so upset is that I will never be a good mother and I know that you want kids."

"Baby you will be an amazing mother when the time comes but I don't want a baby for a really long time. A child right now would kill my reputation and the kingdom would think that I am careless and if I wasn't smart enough to use protection how would I be smart enough to to raise a kingdom,"as he finished his speech my heart broke.

"Ben I can't do this anymore,"tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Do what?"he eye brows furrowed as he was trying to understand what I was saying.

"Us. I love you Ben and I always will, but we don't want the same things anymore,"I to,d him and the tears started to blur my vision.

"What do you mean. What don't we agree on?" He was pleading to me at this point and I could see his heart breaking.

"Ben you want the kingdom life and you will always care about what people think of you. We, I mean I can't live with the spotlight anymore." My heart hurt, my world was falling to pieces very fast and I couldn't glue them back together anymore.

"Mal don't do this," he pleaded and I shook my head and he disappeared out the door.

I slowly walked to the bathroom to look at the results and see if I made a mistake breaking up with Ben. Truthfully I didn't need to look at those results. I knew what they were. I knew that as soon as I cried for the second time something was wrong with me. The thing is now I have to do this alone and love a child that will forever hate me because I pushed their father out of their life.

As I looked at the pink plus sign for conformation I knew what I had to do. I couldn't stay in Auradon the kingdom would find out soon enough. I had to go to the one place I swore I wouldn't go. I am going to Andalsia academy.

"Hey Mal, Ben just walked out of the room in tears. Is everything okay?" Evil asked me. I knew I had to lie to the one person who believed in me no matter what.

"Yeah we just had a fight and I realized that we wanted different things. We broke up E,"I told her and only a couple tears slipped from my eyes.

"Did you tell him about..."she trailed off and I shook my head.

"No the test was negative and we were already fighting so what was the point. E, I can't go to Auradon U anymore. I'm going to transfer to Andalsia Academy." As soon as I said it I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Why?"she said in a tiny voice that smashed my heart again.

"I can't see him everyday knowing that I can never have him again. I have to go far far away. I'm sorry but I can't stay here anymore." Before she could respond I grabbed my purse and I walked out of the door leaving the past behind me and trying so hard not to look back.

I walked to Fairy Godmothers office and quickly knocked on the door. She yelled for me to come in and I opened the door to see her sitting at a pretty oak desk.

"Mal, what can I help you with sweetheart ?" I sat down across from her and tried to decide how to Explain my predicament.

I took a deep breath and the started to talk,"Fairy Godmother is there anyway that I can transfer school last minute?"

She looked at me carefully and then spoke,"Which school are you looking at?"

"Andalsia Academy," I told her softly and she studied me again.

"Actually there is an opening because Chad Charming just dropped out. Mal is there anything you need to tell me," she asked quietly.

"No Fairy Godmother I just need to get away from Auradon for awhile," nine months more like it.

"Very well. Leave your stuff in your dorm it will be shipped over later. As for transportation there is a bus leaving in an hour to take students over there." I nodded and walked out of her office and then I walked out of the school building for the last time. I guess there is a new start ahead of me and one hell of a challenge.


	6. Unexpected Friends

AN: I am super sorry about the late update but things have been super crazy for me with school starting. Just to clarify Mal IS pregnant, but she had to lie to Evie because she had to get away.

(Mal's POV)

When I finally got to Andalsia Academy I went to the main office, but not before I had to stop at the bathroom to get sick because apparently long rides and pregnancy does NOT mix.

when I entered the office I saw that there was some guy sitting behind the desk. I racked my Brain trying to remember which fairy tale he was from, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Are you Mal?"he asked me and I nodded slowly. I really didn't want to be here but I had to. I couldn't let the people of the Kingdom find out that I was pregnant.

"Okay here is your class schedule and dorm number. Your roommate and belonging are already there. If you need anything I'm Headmaster Philip or you can call me Robert as most of the students do,"as he explained this I recognized him as Giselle's husband from Enchanted.

"Thank you," I called behind me as I walked out of his office.

I walked through the castle that was the girls dormitory and looked at the number written on the wall in elegant cursive. I finally found my room that I prayed I wouldn't be sharing with some whack job.

As I opened the door I saw Audrey on the ground crying.

"Thank sweet fairy godmothers it's you," Audrey and I weren't best friends, but we made up before graduation and we had actually became pretty close. I'm glad I was sharing a room with her and not some pretty princess who only wanted to talk about how good Ben was in bed.

"Mal? What are you doing here you are supposed to be with Ben," she said as she wiped her red splotchy eyes.

"Yeah well shit went down and long story short Ben and I aren't really together anymore. Why are you crying?" I asked her. Part of me wanted to spill the entire story about the baby that was now growing in my stomach, but the other part of me was scared to co fire in someone else.

"Mal can I tell you something that you can't tell anyone?" She asked me as I sat on my bed across from hers where she was sitting.

"Yeah shoot," I replied.

"I'm pregnant," she told me and my eyes about fell out of my head.

"With whose baby?!" I demanded as I ran through the list of eligible bachelors.

"it was a one night stand that I don't remember," she told me softly. I was suspicious of that fact but I didn't press for details.

"I'm so sorry Audrey," I told her then I took a deep breath," but it looks like we are in the same boat." She looked up at me and her eyes widened in realization.

"Ben knocked you up?" She exclaimed and I nodded my head. It didn't seem real that a mini version of me and Ben was growing in my stomach.

"You can't tell him though! " I yelled and she looked at me really weirdly like she couldn't understand my thought process, but then again who could.

"Mal he deserves to know about his child," I sighed and shook my head.

"I hinted about a baby and he told me that he didn't want one at all right now and how my would ruin his reputation."

"How dare he! Do you want me to kick his ass?" She asked and I laughed.

"No it's going to be fine. I will just have to raise the baby on my own. I will go to a far away kingdom and he will have to deal with me not being there."

"I can't believe we both are single moms," she said and I looked out my window onto the campus below.

"Neither can I," I told her truthfully.

Carlos's POV

As I walked into my new dorm room with Jay I saw him lying face down on the bed.

"Bro what's up?" I asked and he mumbled words that I couldn't understand.

"You have to speak up," I yelled pulling the pillow away from his face.

"I'm so fucked," he said I and looked at him questioningly.

"What did you do Jay? It's our first day and you already stole something. Come on Man!" I exclaimed.

"I don't do that anymore," he scowled at me and I held my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, force of habit." I told him and he started staring at the wall again.

"It's fine," he mumbled and I looked at him closely. He looked confused and broken. I had to find out what was wrong.

"Come on you have to tell me what's wrong if I am going to try to help."

"I knocked up Audrey," he told me and I felt all of the air escape my lungs.

"Audrey as in princess, daughter of sleeping beauty with the scary ass grandmother. That Audrey?"

"Yes that Audrey," he spat.

"You told her to get rid of it didn't you!" I yelled at my friends stupid antics.

"No I hung up on her." He told me and I felt the need to punch him.

"Idiot. You are such an idiot. She is scared because her family probably doesn't know about you two do they?" I asked.

"We were going to soon and then this thing came up," he said waving his hand to indicate the situation.

"This "thing" it your baby Jay," I yelled and he just stared at me while I walked out of the room. I couldn't believe that my friend wouldn't stand by his lady. If Jane was pregnant I would sure as hell stand by her. Not that we had done "that" yet. Anne and I had only been dating for like 2 months. We had only kissed a handful of times due to her and my shyness when it came to relationships.

I had to do one thing to make this right. I had to get Evie involved.

AN: I am so sorry about the long wait. Please review with questions and or comments. I hope you liked it.


	7. Heartache

AN: I am so sorry there was a typo in the last chapter. Carlos is most certainly DATING JANE. Thank you for all of your reviews they mean so much to me.

Mal's POV

"ughhhh," I groaned after throwing up for what seemed like the thousandth time. I managed to get up at a decent hour and make it through one class enforce I had to come back to the dorm room to take a break. I had 20 minutes to get to my next class and I am almost positive I won't make it.

I heard our door open and slam shut.

"Mal are you in there?"Audrey's voice carried through our spacious dorm.

"Yeah. Bean won't let me go to class," I told her. Bean is what I decided to call my unborn child instead of calling it "it".

"haha peanut is actually behaving today. I am just super tired and I have a slight headache, but at east I have some time before my second class. She flopped down on her bed as I emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a knee length pink sundress that cut down in a V but was still modest. Audrey also had her hair in a elegant knot and was wearing jewelry that she was now taking off.

I on the other hand was wearing a green dress that hugged my torso and then flared out at my hips. My purple hair was piled on top of my head in some style that Audrey promised was in style. I wanted to do my hair by magic but she wouldn't let me. Finally the only jewelry I wore was Ben's ring that I hadn't given back after we had broke up. I meant to but I couldn't stomach seeing him again.

"I need to get to class right now so I will talk to you later. " she just nodded as she was falling asleep already.

I navigated my way to my class I knew that it was going to be a long day.

Evie's POV

I arrived at what was supposed to be Mal and I's dorm. I was really going to miss her, but she was right she needed time away from Ben. Part of me wonders if she was upset that she wasn't pregnant. Maybe she did actually want to be a mother.

After I finished unpacking all of my stuff I heard a knock at my door. I opemed it to see Ben standing in the other side.

"Evie where's Mal I need to talk to her. I need her back," he pleaded and I shook my head.

"Ben she needs space and you need to give it to her," I persisted and his eyes looked so sad that I had to look away.

"I can't live without her. I want her back. It has been a couple of hours and I am already lost without her." I knew what Mal would want me to do.

"Just give her time Ben," I replied and he walked away slowly.

It killed me to have to have to do that, but I knew Mal needs some time to herself. Whatever went Down between them must not have been good if Mal had to flee to Andalasia. She would never go there unless it was her last option.

Just then my phone rang and I sighed and picked it up.

"Hey Carlos. What's up?" I asked and he started jabbering away about Jay and Audrey.

"Audrey, pregnant, jay ... Father," Carlos spoke so fast that I couldn't understand but a coupme of words.

"Slow down please and start from the beginning," I asked as I sat down on my bed. I obviously wasn't getting any packing done today.

"Audrey is pregnant and Jay is the father. Jay freaked out and hung up on Audrey and now they are broken up and he isn't sure about being a father and he's freaking out," Carlos told me slowly and I couldn't believe that Audrey was actually pregnant. Prim and proper Audrey got knocked up by JAY of all people. I mean I love Jay as a brother but serious knocking up her?

"How long have they been a thing?" I asked hurt that Jay didn't tell us.

"No idea I don't even know if they were a thing," he told me honestly and I played with the strings on my comforter. I knew I had to fix this but I couldn't force Jay to be a father if he didn't want to be.

"Alright let me find out some things. We have a three day weekend next weekend and I need to go and visit Mal so I will talk to Audrey then." We said our goodbyes and then hung up. I had nothing against Audrey but she was never really nice to any of us despite everyone telling her to do so. I guess he hadn't been so bad lately but I still was skeptical.

Audrey POV

I woke up from my nap nauseous and immediately had to run to the bathroom. It wa hard going through this alone but I at least hoped that hay would come through whereas Ben had basically said flat out no to Mal. He never seemed like that Type of guy to me.

My phone rang and I picked it up with out checking caller ID hoping that it was Jay.

"Hey foxy," his voice rang through the phone and I took a sigh of relief.

"Hey babe," I said all of the sudden I was nervous. What if he broke up with me?

"We need to talk," he told me and I knew that much already so it wasn't that big of a surprise.

"I know." I waited for him to continue.

"How far along are you?" He asked. I had gone to the doctor once and she told me that I was about 5 weeks along. I didn't get to see the baby because he or she was to small at that point.

"5 weeks or so," I replied and Jay was silent.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do here baby. I don't know if I am ready to be a father. I just need some time to think," he said and I immediately went from caring to down right pissed off at his ass.

"Do you think I have a choice. I am scared and worried and pissed off that I have to do this alone. Jay maybe I don't want to give you time to think," and with that note I hung up the phone and threw it on the bed.

AN: Most certainly a drama filled chapter. I am sorry about the long waits but I hope to do better. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Do you think Mal should tell Evie? Should Jay go fight for Audrey?


	8. Heartbeats

AN: thank you to all of the people who gave their input for the last chapter. I took in all into account when doing this one.

Mal's POV

I am now 8 weeks pregnant and a month into our school year. A lot has happened in the past month Jay showed up and begged for Audrey's forgivness and now plays an active role in her pregnancy. Part of me thinks that he actually wants to be a dad. I still haven't told Ben yet. Jay doesn't even know that I am pregnant and I intend to keep it that way. Part of me really want to tell Evie but she will try to play matchmaker and I can't deal with Ben at this point. His words honestly hurt me.

"Mal are you ready for the appointment?" Audrey asked me as she walked into our dorm. Today was the day I would get to hear Bean's heartbeat for the first time.

"Yeah almost," I told her as I finished putting on a loose fitting shirt. I looked in the mirror and saw someone different looking back at me. My hair was now blond because I needed a fresh start and I didn't want to take a chance of people noticing me. Everyone and I do mean everyone knew I had dated Ben. If I was seen at the OB/GYN that would for sure start rumors.

My boobs were bigger but not too noticeable yet. I planned to hide my pregnancy as long as humanly possible. It would be difficult in months to come but I am confident that I will be Able to do it.

As Audrey and I walked to the doctors office she started telling me about the latest appointment that Jay had attended. It was hard for him to be here with his tourney schedule and Audrey's schedule but they made it work. Once their baby was here she would transfer to Olympus heights but she wanted one year at Andalsia. This was her dream school.

Once we got to th doctors office the nerves set in. What if there was something wrong with the baby? What if the baby had some of Ben's fathers beast and my mothers magic in him? What if it was a false positive? I highly doubted the last one because I sure as hell felt pregnant.

"Mal, I am Doctor Heidi and I will be taking care of you for the duration of your pregnancy. I want to start out with the ultra sound and then you can answer the questions after," as Heidi started talking I seemed more at ease. She had a way of comforting me just with her words.

I nodded as i pulled up my shirt and she grabbed a wand looking thing and spread cold gel on my stomach. Audrey sat next to me holding my hand and in that moment it was the first time in a while that I wished Ben was there instead if her. Don't get me wrong I am so glad Audrey is here for me, but this is something Ben should get to experience too.

"Alright this is your baby."

I looked at bean and saw this alien looking thing that looked so beautiful and perfect I couldn't bear to take my eyes ofF of it.

Then all of the sudden a woosh woosh woosh filled the room and tears sprung to my eyes. That was my baby's heart beat. I could never get rid of this child because he or she was perfect in my eyes.

Evie's POV

The last month has been a crazy one for me. I managed to talk to Jay and get him to go and try to make things right with Audrey. I hadn't been to visit Mal yet because every time I tried something came up. So right now I am on a magical train to Andalasia Academy to visit my best friend.

When I got to the school my breath was taken away. Every single item screamed elegance and I felt under dressed in the dress that I and created this morning. As I got to Mal's dorm room I knocked on the door. After a few seconds Mal opened it in a pair of sweatpants that said Auradon down the leg and a blue tank top.

"Evie!" She squealed and hugged me.

As she released me we made our way into her dorm room. It was elegant but there were hints of Mal in it. She had managed to get some green and purple on the wall her signature colors. Her throw pillows said magic and her clothes were everywhere.

"Mal I can't believe it's been 5 weeks since I saw you!" I told her as I sat in a chair that was propped by her bed.

"I know I feel like it's been forever. Catch me up on the gossip," she said and I laughed at her straight forward ness.

"Well Doug and I are still going strong at four months," as I said this she smiled at me knowing how much that Doug meant to me," Jane and Carlos are head over heels in love and it is so cute! Chad is dating Ariel and Eric's daughter Melody. And Ben he's a mess." As soon as I said this her face fell. I knew that she wanted Ben back but whatever was said couldn't be taken back. It would take some serious match making to get them back together and I am up for the challenge.

"I don't know. I am glad that he is happy I guess." She told me and then she walked to the bathroom slowly and I looked around the room. Mal and Audrey were roommates but her side of the room was obviously more clean than hers.

I walked over to look at Mal's bed side table and picked up a pice of paper and flipped it over. It was a sonogram photo with her name on it.

AN: Sorry about the cliffy! I am writing this late at night so I am sorry for the mistakes.

Evie knows but what should she do?

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

It is time to start thinking about baby names and genders.

I need

-a name for Mal and Ben's child

\- a name for Audrey and Jays child

\- please review which gender you want each couples child to be

Please submit names and genders as soon as possible!


	9. Discoveries

AN: Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for all of the baby names and suggestions for gender. Keep sending them in. Next chapter I will post a poll on my profile for you guys to take with the finalists on it! Also I want to thank you all for reading my story. This story recently reached 10k views and that is truly amazing.

UPDATE! From now on I will be updating on Tuesdays ONLY.

* * *

Mal's POV

I walked out of the bathroom to see Evie standing there with my sonogram picture in her hands. I sighed and she turned around.

"how could you?" She asked me. The look on her face was purely betrayal.

"I couldn't tell you because then you would tell Ben," I told her as she was still trying to take it all in.

"Mal you have to tell him," she pleaded and I just shook my head. I had already made up my mind on this subject.

"I can't he said it himself that he doesn't want to be a father right now. The kingdom wouldn't see him as a leader they would see him as an irresponsible teen. I can't do that to him," I tried to explain but Evie wasn't having it.

"This is his child. The child that you and Ben created together." She was frustrated but so was I. I wanted to be with Ben throughout this miracle, but the universe just isn't that kind to me.

"E, I can't maybe in a couple of months but not right now." She just shook her head as we stood in silence for a couple of moments.

"How far along are you," she finally said and I smiled at her.

"About 8 weeks. The doctor said that the baby is a size of a cranberry bean. That's why I call it bean. Or one of the reasons." I told her with a smile on my face. This child never failed to make me smile.

"Am I allowed to make it clothes?" She asked quietly and I giggled.

"Of course I was hoping you would. And for the record I was going to tell you, but they said not to tell anyone until you are through your first trimester." As I told her this Evie and I both smiled. This was going to be a great ride and I was glad to have her along with me.

* * *

(Ben's POV)

We were a month into the school year and I was 100% done with everything. I wanted Mal back so bad that it was hurting me. Everything reminded me of her. Girls were throwing themselves at me because they thought that I needed to just get over her and find a new suitable queen.

I had been spending time with the guys and they weren't speaking with Mal much either. It's like she was suddenly very distant. Mal had never been super social but she was always close with the boys and Evie.

It's time to take extreme measures to get my girl back.

* * *

(Jane's POV)1 week later.

It was my first time back from Olympus Heights when I heard the news. When I got back I was excited to see the girls but that's when I saw Ben. He was walking with Evie and they were in a heated conversation and I was immediately scared by the anger.

"Ben you need to back off! She's tired of the flowers and candies," Evie yelled as Ben sighed heavily.

"I need her back Evie you don't understand," he stalked off and I finally approached.

"So trouble in paradise?" I asked and Evie squealed at the sight of me and brought me into a hug.

"I can't believe you are back! How is Carlos and Jay! Carlos is here all of the time, but I never see Jay. And how are you," she started going on and on and I just laughed. This is what I missed.

"Carlos is fine we are doing great," she smiled at me and I grinned also," Jay I don't see much because he is with Audrey a lot. So what's up with Ben and Mal?"

"They aren't together anymore," she told me and I gasped. Ben and Mal were the power couple. They were what everyone wanted to be.

"why?" I asked as we walked through the grounds.

"They wanted different things I guess . He has a kingdom to run and she was tired of the publicity." That was disappointing. I thought they lived each other enough but I guess we were all wrong.

"That stinks. I have to go see my mom over at Auradon so I will see you later," we said our goodbyes and I caught a fairy tale carriage over to my mothers school.

I walked through the school and looked at all of the faces. So many kids looked so happy. It reminded me of my years here. I was the shy girl then Now I am confident.

When I finally reached my mothers door it was shut and the voices inside sounded frustrated and angry. That was strange my mother NEVER got angry or raised her voice at anyone. I couldn't help myself and I listened at the door.

"I don't know Adam. She seemed distressed when she talked to me about the transfer." I heard my mother say. She must be talking to Ben's dad as she called him Adam.

"Ben is so upset I am worried that it will affect the kingdom if he doesn't get her back soon." Beast told my mother.

"I don't know what was wrong but I was told that they just had broke up so maybe it was that?" My mother asked and it seemed Beast didn't agree.

"No there was something else. She loved him and I pretty sure she wasn't able to fake that. There's no way she is..." Beast trailed off and I heard my mother gasp.

"No they're just children there is no way that she's with child." Then it all fell into place. Mal was pregnant an Ben didn't know. How am I supposed to fix this?


	10. Truth

AN: I'm hoping that with a week to write each cheater they will be longer so please be patient with me while I try to work this out! I have the finalists for the name contest. Thanks to everyone who submitted names.

The Finalists

Ben and Mal

Girls

Brittni Rose

Chrystal Amethyst

Boys

Wesley Adam

David Mason

Jay and Audrey

Girls

Brooklynn Hope

Brianna Blaire

Boys

Joshua Lauren

Daniel Jakob

* * *

Mal's POV

I am now 10 weeks pregnant and extremely emotional. The flower delivery guy HATES me because when he delivered the last batch of flowers Ben has been sending me I threw them at him and they were roses. Anyway he wasn't seriously injured, but I'm sure he won't be delivering to me anymore.

Ben's attempts were sweet but I had Bean to think about now and if that meant being single to make sure that He/She has a good life, then I will sacrifice my own happiness.

"Mal," Audrey yelled breaking me out of my trance.

"Ya?" I replied back. I was currently sitting on my bed and trying to catch up on homework. Being pregnant and being a college freshman does NOT mix, just in case you were wondering.

"Did you order A tall and handsome king because he's here requesting you," she said as I Froze in fear. Ben was here to see me and I was freaking out.

"Mal just hear me out and if you want me to leave I will," I heard Ben call from the doorway.

I sighed and made myself visible by the doorway. Audrey left the room and I could see him taking in my appearance.

There weren't any huge changed to my body due to pregnancy, but Ben knew me better than anyone else so he must have known something was up.

"Ben you have exactly 2 minutes before I call campus security and you know that will not look good in the press for you." He walked into the doorway a bit more and shut the door behind him.

"Mal I love you and I always will. I want to see you everyday and go on dates with you. I want to hold your hand in public and kiss you whenever I feel like it. I need you Mal." He finished his short monologue with a sigh.

"Ben why don't you want kids with me?" I asked and realization donned over his face.

"Mal are you..." He trailed off and I nodded slowly.

"Holy shit." He said and sat down on my bed.

Audrey's POV

Jay and I were trying to make it work but I never thought it would be so hard to be in a long distance relationship. Sure I have had my fair share of boyfriends, but I have never been extremely serious about them. They were casual flings and occasional feelings. I never had been in love.

Commitment was an issue for me. I was closest with my grandmother as my parents were kind of distant always wrapped up in their own fairytale. I'm pretty sure I wasn't a planned baby, hell I don't think kids were ever on my parents brain.

Jay was a breath of fresh air. As soon as I started developing more serious feelings I knew I was a goner. Now we are siting here at an 11 week pregnancy doctors appointment and I was scared as hell that there was something wrong.

"Baby calm down," Jay tried to soothe me. He was holding my hand and rubbing soothing circles into the back of it.

"Jay there's something wrong," I tried to convince him but he just shook his head.

"No there's not. You are psyching yourself out." I nodded as he told me this but I wasn't convinced at all.

"Miss Audrey," a small little nurse called out and we both got up and followed said nurse to the door.

We walked into the exam room and sat in silence. All of the sudden Jay burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked because I swore to him that if he ever laughed at how big a pregnant women was I would kill him.

"They have a condom ad in here. Like seriously people I think it's a little to late for that," he told me and gestured to the wall. Sure enough there was a picture advertising Zeus's Condoms.

We were both laughing when the doctor came in and all of the sudden my nerves were back.

"Hello Audrey," she greeted me and then turned to Jay," and you must be the father." He nodded and shook her hand.

"Doctor my girlfriend has a couple of concerns and she's a little nervous," Jay said to her and I turned and glared at him for ratting me out.

"Audrey it's fine to be nervous. Most expectant mothers are," she reassured me but I didn't relax. I knew Jay could tell and he grabbed my hand to try to soothe me.

"Will we be able to see the baby today?" I asked her and she nodded. Maybe seeing my child would relax me a little bit.

"We need to do blood work but I will do the ultra sound first," Jay and I both nodded to show that we understood.

I pulled up my shirt and she spread the cold gel on my stomach. Then she took out the wand and started moving the wand around on my stomach. The room was silent, there was no heart beat.

AN: Okay so I know that this chapter is short, but my week was busier than I expected and I didn't have time to update last night. I will update next week and don't forget to visit the poll on my profile or tell me the baby names you liked from the finalists in a review.

-Cheerchic45


	11. Fate

AN: Thank you for all of the kind reviews! I am sorry I missed last week but I had student council stuff going on and I ended up getting sick so luckily I am home today and was able to update for you all! Don't forget to read my authors note at the bottom of the page and enjoy this chapter.

Some people believe that before you are even born a fate is determined for you. Who you marry or don't marry. How many children you have or if you have none at all. Some people believe this and some people don't. You just have to go with what the universe throws at you and hope it doesn't knock you down hard enough so you don't get up.

Ben's POV

She can't be pregnant there IS NOT a child inside Mal. No way, no how.

"Ben," Mal whispered softly. I looked at her and her green eyes.

"I don't... What are we going to do? Are you going to get rid of it," I knew I said the wrong thing when the fire lot in Mal's eyes. Great I was dealing with Mama Bear Mal already.

"Benjamin Florian Adams, if you ever say that I will get rid of this child that is growing inside me again I will personally kill you in every way possible until you beg for your mercy. I will not kill this child and if you are not in this with me then please leave this room right now." She was screaming at this point and there were hints of tears in her eyes.

"Mal I'm not leaving you again. I refuse to leave you again because my life has been pure hell because of it." I tried to convince her, but her hand stayed rooted on her abdomen as to be protecting our unborn child.

"Ben this is your out. This is your only out. After this you have to promise to not leave me." Her voice was shaky and uneven. It was the opposite of Mal, but it also intrigued me.

"I'm not taking an out here or ever," I told her as I wrapped her in my arms. It felt so good to have Mal in my arms again. The soft lavender scent in her hair and the wariness that spread from my body to hers.

She started sobbing into my chest quietly," I'm so scared Ben." My heart broke. She has been alone for so many weeks.

"Baby, I'm here now it's going to be okay." I tried to console her because I felt horrible.

"I'm not going to be a good mother. Ben I have no example what so ever," as she told me this I saw how scared she was.

"You will be amazing Mal. I know it. As soon as you hold our baby in your arms you will have this instant connection. It will make you fall in love and I just hope I will be there to watch it," as I told her this her sobs subsided and she looked up at me.

"Of course you will be there," as she said this my heart burst with love for her. I knelt down in front of her and tugged up her tank top to see her stomach that had a hint of a bump but nothing serious. I only could tell because I knew Mal's body almost as well as she did.

"Hey baby, it's your daddy. I haven't been here for the first weeks of your life, but I promise I will be here for the rest of them. I am making that promise to you," I started to continue but Mal cut me off.

"Ben," she said as tears ran down her cheeks yet again.

I shushed her and continued talking, "Mal I need to do this. I promise you baby, I will be here for you when you walk for the first time, when you date and I will walk you down the aisle or I will sit there cheering you on. I love you already," I finished by kissing her stomach and she laughed lightly. I got up onto my feet and kissed her lips.

I missed this, kissing her and being able to wrap my arms around her when I was kissing her. I loved the feel of her warm lips on mine. Each and every time it took my breath away.

"Welcome to parenthood Benny boo," she told me as we kissed again.

Jay's POV

We sat there in silence. There were tears running down Audrey's face as the doctors rubbed the wand around her stomach. There was no heart beat. There was a blob but no heart beat.

"I'm sorry," the technician told us and Audrey's tears started running off of her face into her chest as she started to sob softly.

"Check again," I croaked out. This wasn't the end for us. I refuse to let our child die. This was a part of me and a part of Audrey.

"Sir, I can't find a heart beat." The technician tried to tell me but I wasn't having it. Then I noticed the trainee badge and I immediately jumped into another yelling fit.

"I want an actual doctor to look at her," I yelled and the technician looked positively frightened.

"Sir there aren't any on call today because of the amount of babies that need to be delivered. I assure you that there is no baby," as the technician said this Audrey stood up and put a hand on my bicep.

"Babe it's over," she tried not to cry, but the tears were threatening to spill over.

The technician walked out of the room to give us privacy she said, but I knew it was because she was scared of me.

"Aud it's not over. You are still pregnant you haven't miscarried yet there wasn't any blood right?" I asked and she looked guilty immediately. That's when my heart broke.

"There was blood?" I knew the answer her face said it all.

"It was only a little Jay I wasn't worried," she pleaded, but I was furious. We were supposed to tell each other everything and she kept something as big as this from me.

"Audrey you should have told me. It's fine we will just get another appointment," I said trying to sound cal, but failing. I wasn't giving up on this.

"Jay I can't," she whispered as she leaned up against the table.

"Why Audrey are you thinking having the baby," I knew that she was still pregnant and she should too.

"Jay I can't sit there and have them tell me my baby is dead again. I can't do it and I won't do it," as she said this she left the room. Can we ever just get along?

Alright baby name time!

For Ben and Mal the top names are

Chrystal Amethyst

Wesley Adam

For Audrey and Jay

Joshua Lauren

Brianna Blaire

If you don't like these names please don't comment that as it may influence other voters. Thank you so much and don't forget to vote.


	12. Baby?

Chapter 11

AN: For the readers who think that Jay and Audrey's baby is alive just because I asked for names, I'm sorry but you are wrong. As you will see in the chapter things aren't going well for that couple. I don't know exactly what I'm going to do yet, but I need to name the baby regardless.

WARNING: TEAR JERKER CHAPTER!

Mal's POV 10 weeks Pregnant

When Audrey walked into the room with a tear stained face a ushered Ben out of the room and shut the door in his face. I would deal with Ben later but the look on Audrey's face was pure pain and betrayal.

"Aud, what's wrong?" I asked softly as she buried her head in the pile of pillows on the bed. Her brown locks spilled all over the white bedding and I could hear her crying softly.

"The baby," she sobbed and it hit me what had happened.

"Audrey I'm so sorry," I walked over to her bed and I sat down next to her rubbing her back in slow circles.

"No heart beat," she choked out as she continued to cry. My heart physically ached for her. This could have been me and Ben in this situation. It could have been me sitting here crying while Audrey still had a baby in her stomach.

"Who told you this?" I asked her part of me wanted to hope, to pray that the doctor had made a mistake.

"Some intern Doctor," she whispered quietly as her sobbing had ceased for the moment.

"Did you have the actual Doctor check. It was an intern Doctor so they could have been wrong," I tired to tell her but she just shook her head.

"Mal I knew as soon and I couldn't hear the heart beat. The baby is gone," at this point there were no tears, but just the look of pain and hurt that depressed me to no end. I wanted to help and be there for her and Jay, but I didn't know how. Sympathy and soothing was never really my thing.

"Audrey you don't know that. You have to go back and check," I tired to convince her but she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"I can't sit there again Mal and I can't have them look at me with the face. The face that tells you that your life is over," she pleaded and I saw how much today hurt her. How much today killed her.

"Aud you have to try for you and Jay. Maybe not tomorrow, but maybe within the next couple of weeks. You may know that the baby is no longer with you, but he doesn't have the connection to it that you do. He needs that closure," I told her while resting my hand on my own stomach as to reassure myself that my baby was still there.

"Maybe Mal I don't know yet. Part of me wants to believe that it's still there and that I'm still a mom. Another part of me knows that it's gone and I won't ever get my baby back," she started crying softly again and my heart broke a little each time she cried.

"You will always be a mother Audrey no matter what." We sat there the rest of the night crying and occasionally talking.

Ben's POV 1 week later

Mal's 11 weeks pregnant

Jay and Audrey went back to the doctors the following day. That's when the miscarriage took place and Audrey experienced the full amount of blood. I was in Mal's room talking to her when Audrey walked in for the second time crying. This time Jay was behind her and we left the girls alone and fled for somewhere else. That's when Jay broke down.

(6 days earlier)

"Jay what happened man?" I asked as we walked into my room and he just sat on the edge of my bed.

"The baby's gone Ben. My child is gone," he said with a straight face. I could tell he was still processing it, still denying it.

"But you finally convinced her to go back to check," I to,d him and he put his hands over his face.

"Yeah I did and now I feel like an ass. I wanted her to go back because I didn't think the baby was gone. I thought that the technician made a mistake. She told me that she didn't want to go back because she knew the baby was gone. She didn't want to have to go through the hurt again and she went back for me. We went back just for her to start bleeding everywhere. That's when the miscarriage happened," as he told me this the look of sadness and hurt exploded onto his face. I don't know how Audrey and Jay are going to get past this one.

"You both needed the closure Jay. You know that you would have wondered about the baby. Audrey would have had to go back anyway for them to make sure that she fully miscarried." I tried to reassure him, but all I saw was Mal and I in this situation. I had only been back in her life for a couple of days and this could have happened to us. This could have been me sitting on the bed living the pain.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I just feel like a part of me died," and then we were silent.

Present Day

Jay and Audrey held the funeral two days after the miscarriage. Audrey had a procedure done to take the baby out of her stomach. The baby wasn't fully developed, but we still buried it regardless. Jay and Audrey named their daughter Brianna Blaire.

They finally told her parents and they basically shunned Audrey. She worked it out at The Academy for her to stay there until she makes up with her parents which will hopefully be before the school year ends.

As for me and Mal we are doing okay. Mal took it really hard when Audrey and Jay lost their baby.

"Mal we just went to the doctor last week," I told her as she tried to convince me to take her to the doctors again.

"Ben I need to go again," she pleaded and I sighed. I was worried about the baby too but we couldn't be so anxious and she couldn't be so stressed out.

"Mal baby look at me," I said this and she finally made eye contact," You need to calm down. Bean is fine babe. If you are stressed then it is not good for her so please calm down." She just nodded her head but I knew that she was still stressed because with us it's always something.


	13. Mourning

AN: Sorry for the delay! I have Drama after school everyday until mod November so be patient with me please! Please review!

ATTENTION!

Please Say which gener you would like for Mal and Ben's baby!

Also vite which name you want

Chrystal Aythest Rose

OR

Wesley Adam

Chapter 12

2 months later

Mal 19 weeks pregnant

Mal's POV

I am now 19 weeks pregnant and it is obvious that I am pregnant if I am wearing a tight fitting shirt, but I have managed to keep the pregnancy under wraps so far. It's getting harder and harder but I have to do it for Ben's reputation along with my reputation.

"Mal what are you thinking about now?" Ben asked me as his voice rang through my cell.

Ben was in Auradon and I was in Andalsia. He fought me for a long time but I wanted to finish my year out with Audrey.

Since Audrey and Jay lost the baby she and him haven't talked much. He has been busy with Tourney and she has been throwing herself into becoming a proper princess. She has also thrown herself into being the best aunt that she can be. Audrey has been buying clothes and helping me design the nursery along with Evie.

"I am thinking about Bean," I told him honestly as thought swirled in my head. We still needed to tell his parents and find out where I was going to live in Auradon.

"What about Bean? Hey when can we find out is Bean if a boy or a girl?" Ben asked me as I flopped on my bed in Audrey and I's dorm. I had been going back and forth on this and I just didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted a surprise, but the other part of me wanted to know what Ben and I were going to have. A son or a daughter.

"We can find out next week the doctor said," I replied as I leaned against pillows and looked down at my bump resting a hand on it. I had started seriously showing about 5-6 weeks ago.

"Do you want to know?" Was his follow up question. I knew that Ben probably had an opinion on the matter, but would keep to himself until I gave my verdict.

"I think I do. Audrey and Evie have planned so much for bean I want to know what we are having." Then I squealed because I felt bean kick as if he or she was agreeing with me.

"What? Mal what's wrong," Ben yelled through the phone and I giggled at how worried he was about me. Ben hated being in Auradon as much as he was. He wanted to be with me 24/7 but I needed to be with Audrey right now when she had no one else.

"Bean kicked, I'm fine," I replied rubbing my stomach in slow soothing circles. Bean had kicked a couple of times before this but it still surprised me every time.

"Damn I wish I was there to feel it," Ben told me and I giggled because he missed bean's kicks every time.

"She'll kick when you come visit me this weekend for the doctor's appointment." I tried to reassure him as Bean continued to kick as if agreeing with me.

"If that's what you say. I have to go Mal I have stuff to get done," he sighed and I could tell it was killing him not to be here for every step of this pregnancy.

"I love you," I whispered into the phone.

"I love you too," he said back and like every other time it made me melt. Now I had to get some real work done.

(Audrey's POV)

I sat on a bench outside of Mal and I's dorm building looking out at the campus. It has been close to 2 months since Bri died.

It killed me that I would be at the 20 week mark right now and have a good sized belly. I would be feeling her kicking and moving inside of me. Giving me hope and reassurance that she was okay. Jay and I would be prepping for a nursery somehow somewhere. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the hot tears slipping down my cheek.

"Aud," a voice said and I looked up to see that it was Jay. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be at his school not mine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to stop my tears but failing to do so. He sat down next to me on the bench and wrapped his arms around me and I continued to sob into his chest. I shouldn't be doing this we are fighting. We broke up. But I still love him.

"I needed to see you Aud. I miss you and you obviously need someone right now," he was right I did need someone.

"I miss her," I sobbed unable to get anything more out. He nodded his head and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I know babe. I know I miss her too." He continued holding me and I couldn't help but feel how much I missed this.

(Carlos's POV)

I looked over at Jane as we sat in mine and Jay's room watching a movie. Jane and I had been dating for about 3 months but we were trying to keep it on the down low as we didn't want to go public quite yet. It's nice to just be able to be with each other without pressure from friends and family and even the media.

Jane and I dating would be a scandal since it's The Fairy Godmothers daughter dating the bad boy from the Isle of the Lost. Jane and I didn't want to deal with crap from other people.

"Hey Carlos, when do you want to go public?" She asked me suddenly as if she could read my thoughts.

"I don't know when do you want to start telling people?" I asked pausing the movie to look at her. Jane was the most perfect girl in the world. Her innocence was pure beauty.

"Sometime soon," she told me as I brushed a stray hair from falling in her face.

"Whenever you want beautiful." She giggled and leaned into my embrace. I was ready to go public with her right?


End file.
